1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lanyards. Particularly, the present invention relates to a lanyard end connector that connects lanyards to one or more attachments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A lanyard is a cord, strap, line or other such member used to hold or fasten to an object. Lanyards are often worn about the neck of a user for hanging identification badges, writing implements, small tools, and the like. A lanyard connector connects the first and second ends of a lanyard substrate (e.g., a strap or cord) together, forming a closed-loop assembly. A variety of different lanyards and lanyard connectors are presently available within the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,031,535 (2006, Tracy) discloses a one-piece clip or web end to join the cord ends of a lanyard. The clip is a foldable, one-piece clip body, the clip body defining an inner surface, an outer surface, and opposing ends. The opposing ends are joined together by a central portion and a pair of hinges, one hinge on each side of the central portion. The central portion includes an aperture and a pair of stabilizing ribs, one on each side of the aperture. Each of the opposing ends on the inner surface has stabilizing rib recesses configured to align with the stabilizing ribs when the clip is folded at the hinges. A plurality of pin pockets extends inwardly from an inside surface of the opposing ends and are positioned in close proximity to a plurality of pins extending outwardly from the inner surface. Each pin has a pin tip where the plurality of pin tips on one end of the opposing ends operatively mate with the plurality of pin pockets on the other end of the opposing ends when the opposing ends are brought together to trap and secure first and second ends of a cord placed therebetween. The opposing ends further including a plurality of locking tabs and recesses for snap fitting together the opposing ends of the foldable clip body when the opposing ends are brought together such that as one or both of the first and second ends of the cord are pulled or placed under an applied tension. Each pin will have a tendency to bend about its respective base until the pin is prevented from bending any further on account of operative interaction with an inner wall of the associated pocket, thereby preventing the ends of the cord from being pulled out of the web under an applied tension. The aperture of the central portion is adapted to receive an attachment for attaching an object to the lanyard.
Therefore, what is needed is a strap and hook system that is attachable to a truck bed and/or anchor point that can securely fasten any cargo to a truck bed. What is also needed is an anchor point adapter that enables the use of conventional tie-down straps for securing low-profile cargo to a truck bed.